Virgil
by MissPorcelainDoll
Summary: Severus Snape is Bucky Barnes son from his time with Hydra. He spent the first 9 years of his life there, without reading, writing, or speaking. Now, at 15, he is suddenly reminded of the life he'd been rescued from when his class is scheduled to fight boggarts. Set in the Marauders Era.
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly don't know if this is good but I didn't have wifi when I started writing it, I was bored and it was bugging me. If you find any mistakes just comment I'll try to fix it.** ** _Constructive_** **criticism is appreciated. Comments in general make me happy.**

Severus Snape is the son of Bucky Barnes, aka The Winter Soldier, and an unknown woman only referred to as "Sorceress." Hydra created him using the two's combined DNA, in order to make the ultimate weapon from scratch.

He lived in a Hydra facility until he was 9, almost 10, undergoing constant training. Along the way his nose was broken consistently, so much so that it set dozens of times, causing it to be crooked and out of proportion. When he was seven, Hydra had cut off his arm, the same as his father's, as punishment for the winter soldier. A message- "If you don't do better, we'll replace you." He never learned to read or write, and didn't talk, until SHIELD busted the facility. With Bucky unable to care for the young boy, who only knew the name "Virgil", he was sent to his mother's sister, and the woman's husband. The couple named the boy Severus and gave him their surname, Snape.

He soon met one of his neighbors, Lily Evan's, who became his best friend, teaching him everything she knew once she learned of his situation. She got him reading and writing within 2 months, and before long, he was talking. She learned quickly how to read him- his eyes and body language.

2 years after their meeting, both got their Hogwarts letters. They showed up to the train with all of the essentials, including a glamour over Severus' arm- the metal one which had previously been passed off as a glove to cover old scars.

James Potter and his massive crush on Lily had mistakenly read one of Severus' amused smirks as a smug smile, when Lily defended Severus. This caused a rivalry that would last years.

This rivalry had escalated into bullying the moment Severus was sorted into Slytherin, with his only friend going into Gryffindor.

Severus' little secret was kept between him and Lily up until their fifth year, when their DADA class learned about boggarts.

Both he and Lily figured it would have something to do with HYDRA. It was a given, really, considering that his life there was hell.

This meant the duo had spent the week preparing Sev. Lily had to prepare as well -she'd heard all about his time with HYDRA, but she'd never thought she'd see it with her own eyes.

Of course, this week spent so close had sent James into a hissy fit. He'd spent the majority of it glaring and pouting at the two friends. He and Sirius had pulled more pranks that week than they had in the past month.

These constants pranks (humiliation, actually, because although the words said didn't bother him, the staring that followed did) kept Severus on edge and the upcoming boggart definitely didn't help any.

This meant Sev was tense and silent the day the boggart came. Most of the class ended up having mild fears- spiders, clowns, snakes, etc. Occasionally he'd see someone with a fear of Death Eaters, or of Voldemort.

Lily had feared the death of her family.

Sirius Black had feared his family, his mother particularly.

Remus Lupin had feared hurting one of his friends.

Peter Pettigrew had, oddly enough, feared being crushed, something that had manifested as a giant boot.

James Potter hadn't just feared Death Eaters, he feared Death Eaters going after his loved ones.

Severus had hung around in the back, waiting for everyone else to go and hoping he could fade into the background and be forgotten. This, of course, was pointless. His tense body language had drawn attention the moment he walked in.

But he'd put it off for long enough. He knew exactly what his biggest fear was, and he couldn't run from it forever, especially if he was going to join his father at SHIELD after graduation.

As such, he'd ended up standing in front of the class with his wand held in a tight grip. This didn't go unnoticed by James, who immediately made to comment, but stopped after Lily slapped his chest -hard, ow- and gripped the desk beside her hard enough to carve nail-shaped indents into the wood. He couldn't help noticing the way her face twisted in worry -fear- for her friend.

Eyebrows drawing together in confusion -Lily was never scared for Snape- James' eyes landed on Snape's pale face. The boy's eyes were narrowed and his lips were pursed, and if James looked close enough he could see a bead of sweat running down the side of Snape's face.

Snape, at the front of the room, felt scared for the first time in years. The anxiety that had been building for the past week was finally weighing down on him.

His eyes zeroed in on the trunk at the front of the room. He could see the lid raising before a single hand emerged -long, pale fingers curled around the edge and lifted. It slowly revealed the rest of an arm -obviously toned, stretching the black material surrounding it. The arm was soon joined by a broad shoulder, and the class got just a glimpse of coal black hair tied back by a strip of leather before the rest if the person climbed out of the trunk.

Even uncovered, the most revealing part of the person was their other arm. Unlike the one they'd first seen this one was made entirely out of a shiny silver metal, and was left uncovered by the uniform. Further up the metal, there seemed to be some sort of symbol -a red skull, with tentacles. Obscuring his face, covering his mouth and nose, was a metal mask.

His eyes were like black holes -deep and endless, with a way of sucking you in- and the class could see how Snape could be afraid of the person in the uniform. The question now, was why? Why was he more afraid of this boy -for that's what he was, once looked at close enough- than anything else? There had to be a reason.

The unnamed boy stood still -eyes forward, hands behind his back and feet shoulder width apart- and seemed to be waiting for something, but nothing came.

Just when the teacher was about to tell Snape -paler than normal, with clear fear on his face- to use the incantation on WHATEVER the boggart was, a voice spoke out if nowhere.

The voice, heavily accented and raspy, spoke a single word over what sounded like a loudspeaker -"Virgil."

Severus' jaw tightened, and his grip on his wand did too, and he straightened his spine and readied himself to step forward, his free hand -the metal one- twitched toward his hip, despite there not being anything there.

The word was spoken again and the boy -nicknamed "the soldier" by several students for his stance- cocked his head so as to show he was listening. Another word, this one in a language only the teacher identified as Russian, was spoken and the soldier quickly turned towards the trunk, where the students realized there was someone standing.

A small girl, in a uniform not unlike the soldiers, stood there staring blankly at the soldier. She had short blonde hair, the color of straw, and light brown eyes, and despite her short stature she looked their age.

Both the soldier and the girl surged forward -just seconds after the word was spoken- and began fighting, something the class hadn't been expecting.

The soldier got in more hits than the girl did, but what she lacked in speed she made up for in force. She hit hard, and he hit fast, and both were incredibly skilled.

The soldier was winning, though, and the girl seemed to be beginning to panic, and so, using quick thinking, she'd punched his jaw.

His head whipped to the side -he ended up facing away from them- and they saw the black mask fly across the room before it disappeared.

Next they knew, the soldier had kicked the girls legs out from under her and was pinning her to the ground by her neck with his metal arm. His hair obscured his face -which meant they still couldn't see who he was- and just before the girl passed out from lack of oxygen, the voice commanded something new in Russian.

The soldiers head whipped up -revealing Snape himself, the "real" one standing frozen like ice a couple meters away- and he let go of the girls neck and stood quickly, walking to a table -which hadn't been there in the seconds before- and picking up a muggle gun, pointing it at the girl who was now kneeling on the ground looking resigned.

"Riddikulus." Snape's voice murmured -loud in the completely silent room- and the Soldier shrunk in size.

The girl shrunk too, and soon both were around the same size.

The class could see the girl's hair turn from straw to fire and her eyes were soon glittering emeralds instead of brown.

Nine year old Lily Evans and Severus Snape now sat, cross legged, at the front of the class. 15 year old Lily smiled faintly -recognizing the scene- and gave a little laugh.

Little Lily spoke loudly, reading the book in her hands to Severus, who sat quietly by her side, eyes fixated on the pages.

The class watched as she read, confident in her words, and Little Sev's eyes shifted from the book to Lily.

The young girl took notice and looked up as well. "Don't you like the book? It's one of my favorites."

Sev smiled softly -an expression entirely foreign to everyone else in the room- and said, "Thank you, Lily."

Little Lily gasped, and she teared up as she grinned wisely, pulling the young boy into a tight hug as a small sob escaped her lips.

"Your first words in ten years, Sev." The redhead sniffed, giving a small laugh, "I guess my lessons are paying off, huh?"

Little Sev laughed with her, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his metal hand -something the class hadn't realized was still there- and checked the time before quietly showing her and standing up. They hugged quickly and said their goodbyes before Little Sev stepped back into the trunk and Little Lily faded away.

The "real" Severus turned quietly to their teacher -who seemed just as speechless as the rest of the class- before asking to be excused.

Later that day, Severus turned up at dinner with Lily by his side, and while several of his peers chose to ignore the gleaming metal of his arm, it was impossible to miss.

No one commented on his new seat at the Gryffindor table, and if anyone saw the gleam of respect in James Potter's eye every time he saw the sanded off _brand_ from before, they didn't say anything.

 **Ok so? Idk even remember why I thought of this? Or why I'm posting it I don't think anyone will like it. Anyways, the name I got from google translate. I used variations of the word silent and turned them into Latin until I got one I liked- Soundless into Virgil. I'm not sure if it goes the other way, or if the translation is actually right, but it seemed like a good name. This is also posted on Wattpad, so don't be alarmed if you see it there.**


	2. AN NOT AN UPDATE

I feel obligated to tell you that I'm much better at cliffhanger one-shot type fics. I'm seriously bad at doing full stories I always get distracted by _other_ fic ideas and never finish the one I'm working on. I have so many little story beginnings I've got little notes on my phone I have index cards I have notebooks I out a bunch from last year into a binder that I planned to take to school but never actually put into my backpack. This whole "never finishing stories" thing is horrible for me considering i want to be an author but I'm 16 and as much as I want to continue on with these stories because _oh my god_ people like them, my mind is hardwired for working hours at a time and then abandoning said work for other things.

 **Anyways** back to what I wanted to actually post about, I'm much more likely to take little snippets from you guys? I really like writing little things, and I'd love to write things others want to see. So just comment an idea or message me one (I especially like crossovers and AUs) and if I like it I'll try to write it.

If anyone likes these little stories enough, you can ask to use it for an actual fic, I'd be happy to let you, and I'll post a chapter onto the story telling those who favorited or followed that someone has taken it up.

So yeah. Just send in little requests and I'll try to make a oneshot type thing. im really sorry i can't do actual fics yet my mind just _won't let me_.


	3. Adopted!

Charm93 has decided to take on Virgil! I'm super excited to see where they take it, and I hope you guys are too! I'd be on the lookout for when they post their story, but I might tell you guys when it's up, if I remember to.


	4. Charm93 Updated!

Charm93 updated! I just read it and I'm already excited, so I hope you guys enjoy their take on Virgil as much as I am. Keep an eye out on my profile for a new little story, school just got out for Christmas and I'm feeling like writing so I might go through the binder practically full of fic ideas that i never got around to.


End file.
